Universal serial bus (USB) was a design to standardize the connection of computer peripherals including keyboards, pointing devices, digital cameras, printers, portable media players, disk drives, network adapters and other peripherals to computing devices, both to communicate and to supply electric power. Computing devices include devices such as notebooks, desktops, smartphones, PDAs and video game consoles.